


Grace

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one advantage to using an angel blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 6, 2014. I was having a lot of feels thanks to Fantismal's Missing an Angel series, and this is my way of coping. (I really do project onto Crowley a lot; it's mildly disturbing.) Sorry for the angst.

If anyone asked why a demon, the King of Hell no less, would have the gall and lack of regard for self-preservation to use an angel blade, Crowley would reply with something about irony and poetry. While it was true, because he rarely lied, and never quite outright, it was certainly not the entire truth.

Angel blades held a power all their own, an imprint of Grace left by their original wielders. Crowley enjoyed the cold burn of it against his skin, missed how that divinity set him on edge and made him feel at home all at once. Though even he would admit cool metal was nothing like warm skin and bright laughter, silver glint poor consolation for liquid gold.

When he used the blade against his enemies—whether disloyal demons or monsters who simply got in his way—Crowley could almost hear that laughter ringing in his ears, could almost believe the archangel was near, standing behind him just out of sight. He knew it was maudlin, sentimental, so unlike anything he allowed himself to feel, but memory clung to him like he clung to that blade, stained just as red.


End file.
